Modern electronic devices support shared calendars, where a shared calendar is one in which two or more people have access to the calendar to view, add, edit and/or delete entries. Such shared calendar typically exists in a calendar application separately from a default calendar or other calendar for a user, which may not be shared. In other words, non-shared events, appointments or reminders can be placed in a first calendar, while shared events, appointments or reminders can be placed in a calendar shared by the two or more users.
Further, modern electronic devices may have messaging applications that can utilize natural language processing to recognize times, days, and dates in messages, where the times, days, and dates can be turned into calendar entries. For example, a user may receive a text message saying: “Do you want to have lunch on Friday?”. Natural language processing may parse this and either automatically create an event for Friday at lunch or prompt a user on whether to create such event.
However, in the electronic devices, the messaging applications and calendar applications are not well integrated. This can lead to a poor user experience.